This proposal aims to develop and test new signal processing approaches to improve image contrast while maintaining or improving on the aforementioned advantages of ultrasound imaging. In preliminary work, the proposed techniques have been shown to outperform recently published clutter suppression techniques. This technique is contrary to most proposed techniques in that it is the first to use grating lobes, a well-known source of clutter, in a beneficial manner. In the last 50 years, ultrasound system and transducer engineers have long worked to remove these clutter sources. Although counterintuitive, these new methods are the first to use previously unwanted clutter from grating lobes and phase errors to actually improve image contrast. If successful, these methods will forge new trails in ultrasound signal and image processing. An extensive series of computer simulations and experimental work on phantoms is proposed to test the limits of these approaches. A small in vivo study is also proposed to test feasibility in assessing left ventricular ejection fraction and development of aortic plaque or thrombus.